


New Beginnings

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally get a house of their own





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Blvnk's wonderful [art](https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/187352706999/intimate)

Ginny turned over, the duvet tangling around her legs as she twisted, trying to stay in that blissful, dozing, dream-filled stage of sleep just a little bit longer before starting the day. All her sleepiness receded however when she stretched out an arm and realised that there was no one lying next to her. Normally, waking up alone wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary, except on the odd occasions her mum relented and let her stay the night at Grimmauld Place. Today though, Harry should have been there. He should always be there, now. 

Rolling onto her back, Ginny opened her eyes, squinting in the early morning sunlight that was streaming in through the curtainless window. As her eyes adjusted, she focused in on the man stood in front of the window, his back to her as he looked out into the garden. Ginny spent a moment just watching, her eyes tracing the lean lines of Harry’s body, the sharp points of his shoulder blades and the muscles of his back, following the line of his spine down to his tight black boxers and tanned legs. 

A rush of happiness filled Ginny, the slow heat of desire thrumming beneath it as she looked at Harry, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of his hair, still wild and sticking up from sleep. Almost aching with the need to touch him, to be next to him, she quietly got out of bed, wrapping herself in the blanket to protect herself against the chilly morning air. Dodging the clothes they had thrown haphazardly on the floor the previous night, she shuffled over to Harry.

‘Morning,’ she murmured once she reached him. 

‘Hi,’ Harry replied, a sigh escaping him as she stretched onto her tiptoes to kiss the soft skin at the base of his neck. 

‘What are you doing out of bed?’

‘The sun woke me up,’ Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ginny as she moved to stand in front of him, her back pressed to his chest. ‘I know how tired you were after all the moving yesterday and I didn’t want to wake you too.’

Ginny leaned her head back to rest against Harry’s shoulder as she looked out of the window. Their garden was a mess, full of brambles and overgrown shrubs, but to Ginny it was perfect. It was just what she wanted, something that she and Harry could shape to fit them and make their own. 

‘I was exhausted,’ Ginny agreed, ‘but it was worth it. I’m so excited to be living here, with you.’

‘Me too, Gin.’

As Harry began to slowly run his fingers up and down her arm, tracing the constellations of freckles that dotted her skin, Ginny looked around the room, excitement racing through her as she pictured what it would look like soon. They’d already picked out a pale blue paint for the walls, and Harry had bought a beautiful painting of the ocean to hang over the fireplace. The mattress on the floor would be replaced by the beautiful wooden bedframe they’d found in a small Muggle antiques shop, the boxes full of clothes and books vanished with wardrobes and bookshelves taking their places. Ginny couldn’t wait to get started on making their visions a reality.

They had bought the house a few months ago but hadn’t been able to move until the previous day, both Ginny and Harry too busy with work to find time to pack and move in. Ginny had contented herself with spending her free time dreaming of what their house would look like and how it would feel to live there with Harry, to be able to come home to him every day, to wake up with him every morning. She couldn’t wait for cuddles in bed, for early morning cups of tea, for shared showers after a hard day of training, for Christmases and birthdays and anniversaries in a place that was all theirs. 

It was so peaceful, standing there watching the sun slowly creep higher up in the sky, no sounds to be heard but their steady breathing, such a change from the crowded Burrow or the gloom of Grimmauld Place. Ginny could see herself spending the rest of her life like this, wrapped in Harry’s arms and enjoying the sunrises over their garden. 

Overcome with a wave of contentment and love, Ginny twisted in Harry’s arms, coming to face him. Still holding onto the blanket she pulled him in close, surrounding them both with the blanket’s warmth. Harry leaned down as she tilted her face up, his lips meeting hers in a slow, painfully sweet kiss. 

One of Harry’s hands dropped down to her hip, pulling her in tightly as the other came up to curl in her long hair, a shiver racing down her spine at the sensation. Harry’s tongue slipped into her mouth as the kiss deepened, their hips starting to slowly move, the sweetness morphing into something more heated but no less intoxicating. 

Ginny didn’t think she’d ever get tired of kissing Harry, of feeling his body pressed against hers, of the way the heat from his body seared into her skin as they tried to get even closer to each other. Harry’s hands were roaming over her body now, exploring her exposed skin and setting her nerves alight wherever they touched, and she wanted, _needed_ more.

‘Harry,’ she whispered.

‘Mm?’ Harry replied distractedly as he began to kiss the freckles that littered her shoulders and neck.

‘Come back to bed.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤


End file.
